My Little Phantom: Transformation is Magic
by BriarGem
Summary: A crossover between DNAngel, Danny Phantom and MLP. Daisuke goes to America, where he meets one Danny Fenton/Phantom. Later the Mane 6 come onto the scene
1. Chapter 1

Daisuke deftly avoided the gauntlet of traps his mother was so fond of, shouting, "I'm home!" as he finished running it. "Dai! Guess what! We're going to America tomorrow!" his mother shouted at his figure retreating up the stairs. "What!?" Daisuke yelped as he tumbled down the stairs. He popped on to his feet at the bottom. "America!?" "Yes, Dai, America. Now run along and get packed." Daisuke sighed and resigned himself to trudge up the stairs and pack his suitcase. As he hiked his mother squawked, "Don't forget the picture, Dark needs to come too!" He sighed again.

|Fear|My|Epic|Line|Break|Time|Skip|

-Tokyo-Airport-0500-hours-

Daisuke barely registered the car stopping because of his half-awake state, but Dark was wide awake and yammering, "Hey, Daisuke, d'ya know why we're going to America? I heard a Hiwatari artwork called 'Equestrian Magic' was in a museum there." "Dark, it's early, and I'm exhausted, can you at least shut up until we get there?" "Kay, geez, grump."

|MUFFINS|

-Amity-Park-Airport-12:00-hours-

Daisukes mother turned to him, saying, "We're going to be staying with some relatives of your father, so be polite Dai." After they arrived at the main section of the airport, Daisuke scanned for the people his mother mentioned, finally spotting the largest member of his relatives family, clad in a neon orange jumpsuit


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Fenton and his friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, were walking down the school hallway at the end of the day, Danny hoping he could leave and make it a whole day without Dash Baxter, star quarterback and all-around jerk, bullying him. Luck was with him today, because he slid past the doors just as the detention bell rang, signaling the beginning of a long hour for Dash, because Danny had no detention today.

The halfa and two humans made their way to Danny's home, feeling that it wasn't worth going to the Nasty Burger that day, and besides, they were out of money (besides Sam of course.) When they arrived, they were nearly bowled over by an enthusiastic Jack, bouncing around like a rabbit on crack. "Jack," the ever-calmer Maddie chided him. "The kids are home and you nearly knocked Danny over." Jack stopped bouncing and deflated a little. "Aw, but Mads, I haven't seen Kosuke in ages. Can I have a cookie?" Maddie sighed and handed him a cookie before turning to Danny, saying, "Danny, we're having your uncle, Kosuke, and his family over from Japan. Be on your best behavior at the airport tomorrow!"

|This|Is|A|Line|Break|Problem?|

-Amity-Park-Airport-12:00-Hours-

Danny sighed as his father bounced in place slightly next to him. He wondered what his newfound cousin Daisuke would be like. Scanning the crowd, not using ghost enhanced vision of course, he saw a shock of spiky red hair poking up, and wondered who had hair that red.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony Prologue

"SPIIIKE!" called the newly crowned Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, Twilight?" her baby dragon assistant yelled back. "Could you get my book on interdimensional travel? I'm working on a thesis for Princess Celestia." Suddenly, a crashing noise sounded through the library, signaling Rainbow Dash arriving. 'She must have heard I got the latest Daring Do book as a coronation gift from the Princess,' thought Twilight with a mental groan. Then, Pinkie Pie popped out of a bookshelf in a shower of bookmarks and books. "Omigosh, Twilight, can you help me? I realllly want to find a cookbook, because Mrs. Cake got this aaaamaaaaazing recipe for chocolate cream pie and I need to find it 'cause she won't give me the recipe..." Twilight began to make a face that said she was holding back a Pinkie-induced headache rather well indeed as she cut off the exuberant mare.

"Pinkie, I'm very busy working on a dimensional travel thesis for the princess, so if you could just find it yourself...," she trailed off, hearing yet another pony enter the library. Twilight sighed and began trotting down the stairs, saying, "Welcome to Books 'n' Branches, the Ponyville library, are you looking for anything in particular?" Rarity's head jerked up from behind a tall stack of books at the sound of Twilights voice before waving her away, saying, "Don't trouble yourself. I'm just here to look up this gem I found." A beautiful violet gem, shaped like an alicorn, hovered in Raritys sky blue telekinesis. Twilight gaped at the jewel, easily the size of Spikes baby phoenix, Peewee.

Then the door to the library opened once more, revealing Fluttershy. The butter-yellow pegasus shyly came up to Twilight, but just as she was about to speak, Applejack burst inside, yelling about Applebloom, chocolate and combustible lemons. Rainbow, who had been hovering near the ceiling the whole time, piped in with a loud, "WHAT!?" after Applejack finished her rant. Twilight sighed and said, "Girls, I'm working on an interdimensional travel thesis for Princess Celestia and I need quiet. Could you come back tomorrow?" Rarity, still levitating the large violet gem, trotted over to Twilight. "Twilight, dear, why don't you see if this can help with your thesis?" With that Rarity levitated the jewel right in front of Twilight.

Twilight took the gem in her own magenta telekinetic grip. A bright rainbow-coloured light flowed out of the jewel when it passed between the glows of their horns. It flashed brighter once before everypony in the library blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony Prologue

"SPIIIKE!" called the newly crowned Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes, Twilight?" her baby dragon assistant yelled back. "Could you get my book on interdimensional travel? I'm working on a thesis for Princess Celestia." Suddenly, a crashing noise sounded through the library, signaling Rainbow Dash arriving. 'She must have heard I got the latest Daring Do book as a coronation gift from the Princess,' thought Twilight with a mental groan. Then, Pinkie Pie popped out of a bookshelf in a shower of bookmarks and books. "Omigosh, Twilight, can you help me? I realllly want to find a cookbook, because Mrs. Cake got this aaaamaaaaazing recipe for chocolate cream pie and I need to find it 'cause she won't give me the recipe..." Twilight began to make a face that said she was holding back a Pinkie-induced headache rather well indeed as she cut off the exuberant mare.

"Pinkie, I'm very busy working on a dimensional travel thesis for the princess, so if you could just find it yourself...," she trailed off, hearing yet another pony enter the library. Twilight sighed and began trotting down the stairs, saying, "Welcome to Books 'n' Branches, the Ponyville library, are you looking for anything in particular?" Rarity's head jerked up from behind a tall stack of books at the sound of Twilights voice before waving her away, saying, "Don't trouble yourself. I'm just here to look up this gem I found." A beautiful violet gem, shaped like an alicorn, hovered in Raritys sky blue telekinesis. Twilight gaped at the jewel, easily the size of Spikes baby phoenix, Peewee.

Then the door to the library opened once more, revealing Fluttershy. The butter-yellow pegasus shyly came up to Twilight, but just as she was about to speak, Applejack burst inside, yelling about Applebloom, chocolate and combustible lemons. Rainbow, who had been hovering near the ceiling the whole time, piped in with a loud, "WHAT!?" after Applejack finished her rant. Twilight sighed and said, "Girls, I'm working on an interdimensional travel thesis for Princess Celestia and I need quiet. Could you come back tomorrow?" Rarity, still levitating the large violet gem, trotted over to Twilight. "Twilight, dear, why don't you see if this can help with your thesis?" With that Rarity levitated the jewel right in front of Twilight.

Twilight took the gem in her own magenta telekinetic grip. A bright rainbow-coloured light flowed out of the jewel when it passed between the glows of their horns. It flashed brighter once before everypony in the library blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny watched as the bright red hair weaved through the crowd, maneuvering around the clumps of people with an easy air. A tall, sandy-haired woman pulled to a halt in front of his dad. The red hair followed soon after. The boy attached to the hair appeared to be a little younger than Danny, but there was an air of [i]something[/i] around him. It felt almost like his ghost sense was going off, but not quite the same. After the boy had stopped walking, he seemed to scan everyone. He started with Jack, and after looking at him for a moment Red (Dannys temporary nickname for the kid), seemed to pull into himself, as if in thought. Red spared his mother and sister a cursory inspection before turning to Danny himself. Deciding to go with friendly, despite the slightly off putting presence Red had, and to find out the kids name, Danny walked up and introduced himself.

|I'm|being|a|line|break|and|you|can't|stop|me|

A/N: The MLP chappies will be few and far between until we get to the part where they arrive. FYI: Now the chappies will switch POVs from Danny and Dai. Chappies will hopefully be longer and more frequent.

kthnxbai

~BriarGem


	6. Chapter 6

POV: Danny

Reds eyes glazed over slightly for a moment, then he introduced himself, saying, "I am Daisuke." 'Odd name,' thought Danny, 'But then, he probably thinks my name is weird too.' Danny grinned at Daisuke, before leaning in and whispering, "Word to the wise, don't ask my dad about ghosts. You won't get out for days." Daisuke looked nervous, possibly because of the strange aura Danny sensed.

|I|AM|A|POV|SWITCH|FEAR|ME|

Daisuke:

Right after Danny introduced himself, Dark piped up. "Danny? What kind of name is that?" The smirk in Darks voice was as obvious as Withs red eyes, which is to say, pretty darn obvious. "Dark," Daisuke warned. "I thought I told you to keep your comments to yourself!" Dark replied with his usual cheek, "That was when you were tired on the way here!" The singsong tone was infuriating, and Daisuke rolled his eyes, not caring if Danny saw. The raven-haired teen spotted the gesture, seemed to think for a moment, then decided not to comment.

|POV|SWITCH|AGAIN|DEAL|WITH|IT|

Danny (again)

((BTW small time skip))

After introducing Daisuke, who was apparently his cousin, to Sam and Tucker, Sam immediately took notice of the kids love of artwork, and invited them all to come to the museum with her. Danny, having been friends with Sam for so long, knew not to argue or he would be fishing a combat boot from where the sun don't shine. Tucker, however, being a moron, clearly displayed his displeasure at going to a 'musty old art storage' and got his PDA snatched for his troubles. Sam, of course, ran with it all the way to the museum, getting the tech geek there against his will.

|Carry|Grapes|Save|Ducks|

Daisuke arrived at the museum moments after the Goth, and decided to look around. He spotted a painting that looked vaguely out of place, most of the art in this part of the museum was statues. "Whatcha lookin' at?" Danny had come up behind the red-head while he had been pondering the odd painting placement. Daisuke jumped. Suddenly, a rainbow coloured light filled the room, and both the halfa and the thief passed out.

|I'm|Leaving|You|A|Cliffhanger|

A/N

Ponies next chapter! Yay! Why were the ponies transferred to Amity? What will Dark think? Will they find out each others secrets? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

POV Twilight.

Twilight was groggy. Her hooves felt like dead weights, and very strange. Her eyes were so heavy she could barely get them to open, and when she did, she panicked. In front of her were two very strange creatures, they looked like hairless apes. One had a vibrant red mane, the others was as black as Luna's night. The two creatures began to stir, causing her to panic further. The first one, with the red mane, got up first, and it looked as panicked as Twilight felt.

|Yes|We|Have|No|Bananas|

POV: Daisuke

Daisuke groggily awoke from being knocked out by the strange rainbow light, and looked around. He saw a very strange sight. Six girls were lying in the room. One was awake, she was wearing a pair of lilac jeans with an odd symbol on the front pocket, and a royal purple top with the same symbol. Her hair was a dark indigo with two streaks, one bright pink, one a paler shade of indigo. Her eyes were also violet. Her five companions looked equally strange. One was wearing a white gown with three blue diamonds embroidered on the hem. Her hair was violet. The third had the most normal hair, a light straw colour. Her outfit was a pair of orange jeans and an orange button up shirt with three red apples embroidered on the chest pocket. The fourth was wearing jean capris and a pink shirt. The shirt had three blue and yellow balloons on it. Her hair was bubble-gum pink. The next ones hair was a lighter shade of pink. She was wearing a long butter yellow sweater with three butterflies on the edge of the sleeve over a long skirt the same colour. The last one was wearing capris and a hoodie, both sky blue. The hoodie had a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on it. Her hair was scruffy, and all the colours of the rainbow, neatly sectioned. "Who-or what-are you?" the one in purple yelped. Daisukes head snapped around so fast he was afraid he would get whiplash.

|I've|Got|A|Lovely|Bunch|Of|Coconuts|

POV Twilight

Twilight was officially freaked out. The red-maned one was inspecting some others on the floor. These ones looked suspiciously like her friends. Then she looked down, and panicked even more! She was one of these things too! "Who-or what-are you?" she asked the red-maned thing, hoping for some answers.

|I'm|Leaving|Now|Bai|


	8. AN: Not a legit chappie! Sorry!

Alright, ima just say this: I SUCK at updating frequently. BUT this story will never be abandoned.

Anyway, for all of you just DYING to know where in each plot this takes place, I'll tell ya.

Danny Phantom: Shortly after Urban Jungle. I like his ice powers.

DNAngel: Unknown. After the first episode, and near the beginning of the series, however.

MLP: After the season three finale, 'cuz Twi's an alicorn.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight

After Princess Twilight Sparkle, saviour of Equestria and the Crystal Empire squeaked a question to a strange, bipedal, red maned creature, she promptly went into a panic attack. Breathing heavily she began to scooch backwards into a corner, ignoring the odd looks from the now awake black maned creature. She instinctively tried to activate her magic, but she then noticed she had no warm, fluttery feeling, the feeling she associated with her magenta magic. Her magic was not there! Then the one with the red mane spoke in a beseeching, calming tone, asking her nicely to just calm down.

She was shocked out of her fear and froze, all because she could understand every word it was saying. She knew it wasn't speaking Equestrian, so how could she know what it was saying!? Her analytical scientists mind took over, distancing her from the fear and shock. Twilight quickly followed a trail of ideas to the obvious conclusion: magic was at work. The lilac alicorn-shaped jewel must have been at fault.

|Poor|Panicking|Twilight|Sparkle|

Danny!

Danny had just woken up, his head hurt, and he had questions. What was that light? How long had he been out? But questions could wait. There was a panicking girl with indigo hair butt-scooching away from his red-head cousin, who was trying to keep her calm. He guessed the light had brought the girl there, but other than that, he had no idea what was happening. He called Daisuke over, hoping the red-head, who had obviously been awake longer, would have more clues.


End file.
